lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Foro:5x10 "He's our you"
ahora entiendo menos esto Si es extraño Ben no se muestra sorprendido cuando ve a Sayid en "Uno de Ellos". Pero Widmore si se acuerda de John a pesar de haber pasado 54 años. El es nuestro Tu? que diablos significa ese titulo?. TAICO333 Para mi el titulo es El es oldham torturador ID.. nuestro Tu sayid torturador 0c6... --MAOX 14:17 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Con respecto a la 1ª inquietud veo dos respuestas posibles: 1º: Ben es un gran fabulador, puede disimularlo muy bien. 2º, y me inclino por esta respuesta, cuando Ben vio por 1ª vez a Sayid en 2004 lo del '77 simplemente no había pasado, creo que hay dos líneas temporales la que sigue a la línea de la serie y que vimos en las anteriores temporadas, y la que se empezó a distorsionar ahora. "He's our you" opps Este bueno quede como esperando algo mas en este capitulo, muchas cosas de sayid ya las sabiamos por su recuerdos en cap anteiores, solo repunto al final al ver lo que hizo sayid. --MAOX 14:13 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Pobre Linus Si si Ben se acuerda de todo y de todos es por eso que obra de tal manera en su futuro!y si esta en el futuro es que no ha muerto! Y que pasa con Jin? habra supuestamente muerto otra vez o Sayd habra utilizado algun truco suyo del Ejercito como hizo con la gallina,y lo habra dejado solo inconsciente! seria injusto para el pobre Jin ! supongamos que le mata!se encargara entonces luego realmente Sun de Asesinar a Sayd como lo intento con Ben apuntandolo con la pistola? Enfin el capitulo de hoy se me ha exo corto! otra duda que tengo,alguien mas cree que Sayd pueda ser Kelvin,por haber estado en iraq...?sabemos que se encontraron pero no creo que eso alterase nada!y tampoco tenemos mucha informacion sobre Inman y no sabemos nada exacto acerca de el,pasado,futuro,origen,situacion o mision en la isla...? Que alguien me ayude!--La LosT TiTi 14:23 26 mar 2009 (UTC) ---- no se olviden que el pasado no se modifica. --190.16.108.200 14:24 26 mar 2009 (UTC)gosoca Lo ke paso paso.... O sea no se modifica, porke en realidad paso asi, por lo menos es lo ke comprendo por ahora. Asi ke Ben no murio, y por eso en el futuro Ben usa a Sayid, porke sabe ke es capazz de matar hasta un nene de 12 años! --MaThiaX 19:38 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Exactly... Este capítulo está muy bien, porqué revele mucho sobre Sayid y sobre Ben (la vida de Ben). --John Lock 16:29 26 mar 2009 (UTC) otra cosa otra cosa: con este capítulo se confirma que el falso avión con los muertos hallados bajo el mar no fue un montaje de Widmore, sino que fue un genocidio urgado por Benjamin Linus. Creo que cada vez más se aclara que el gran malo de la serie es Ben. --Alpert27 16:45 26 mar 2009 (UTC) el genocidio al que se refiere Sayid en el avion es el de la Purga... lo del avion fue Widmore, hasta creo que el mismo lo dio a entender. -Nick- SOLO 2 COSAS DE ESTE CAP Solo dos cosas se rescatan de este capítulo. Uno sabemos pq Said está en el avióny pq iva a GUam (Aunque la chica puede mentir, sino Ben no tenía nada que ver con esto). Además evidentemente Ben sabia que Said iva a estar en la isla en el 77 pq lo vio y estubo con él. Lo segundo y más importante es el disparro a Ben. Obvio que no muere, se ve en la promo. Lo salvará Jack nuevamente??? No creo pq delataría su identidad. Antes de dispararle Said le dice a Ben "Tenías razón, Soy un asesino", frase que Ben le diría años después. El hecho de que Ben no se muera y que el próximo capitulo se llame "Lo que pasó pasó" creo que nos hacerca mas a la teoría de que nada se puede cambiar, que francamente es la que más me gusta, pq menudo tiro en el pecho se comió Ben, dificil que un chico de 12 sobreviva a esto. Y otro detalle que vi, el hermano de Said, quien es??? A mi me parece que cesar puede encuadrar acá aunque no tengo mucho sustento pq no podría explicar pq cuando se vieron en el avión no se recnocieron. Mas allá de esto no dió mucho este capitulo. --Gonzaloracigh 16:49 26 mar 2009 (UTC) A ver...estoy echa un lio!para empezar Ben no se puede acordar de Sayid...xq los cambios de tiempo no son algo lineal no? x ej desmond no habia vivido el encuentro con faraday hasta q faraday lo provoco... asi qnose...es todo un jaleo!jajaa lo que parece claro es que Ben no ha muerto (por poco!!) Y lo de es nuestro tu es xq es su torturador, obviamente no? en fin... un beso a todos!--Princesa Perdida 17:06 26 mar 2009 (UTC) El pasado si cambia A ver... el pasado SI se modifica, xq de hecho Jack Kate y Hugo se han unido a Dharma y hay fotos que lo demuestran y esas fotos no existían antes, xq dudo que los hostiles se adueñaran del campamento dharma y guardaran sus fotos... algo cambia, weno muchas cosas, porque creo que todo lo que están haciendo en los 70 no había pasado antes, lo están cambiando ahora. Estoy segura de esto. Hablando de todo un poco...supongo que estará en algún post que no he visto xo...xq cojones Sun están en el presente? Es algo bastante cruel y no veo el xq, la verdad...--Princesa Perdida 17:12 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Para Princesa Perdida Hasta ahora al único que un recuerdo se le aparece de golpe es a Desmond, con Charlotte pudo pasar algo parecido, pero dado el hecho de que era solo una niña puede que lo haya recordado despues... Así que para mí al único que le pasa esto es a Desmond, a mi no me cae nada bien esta idea pq se aplicaría distinto para unos qe para otros, hay muchos que dicen que es pq desmond es especial que sería la unica explicación, espero que expliquen pq es especial. Despues para todos los otros el tiempo es lineal, y Ben debió recordar a Said cuando lo vió en 2004, pero como Ben savía todo lo que iva a pasar no se sorprendió ni nada, Ben la tiene muyyyyy calra.... y agrego, basarse en que el futuro cambia pq ha fotos o no, no da sustento a nada... --Gonzaloracigh 17:14 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Whatever happened, happened... Es la frase de Faraday cuándo les explicaba a los losties sobre los viajes en el tiempo, con lo cuál nos hace suponer que a Ben le salva la Isla y que este incidente no cambia el futuro...si cambiara el futuro los losties no estarían ahí en ese momento además, con lo que se crearía una paradoja... Pero eso no quiere decir que de alguna forma se haya cambiado el futuro...ya que viendo los títulos de los capítulos que quedan, The Variable tiene mucho que decir todavía...imagino que ese capítulo estará centrado en Faraday y sus nuevas averiguaciones sobre las alteraciones del tiempo... Mi teoría es que habrá una variable que les permita cambiar el futuro y que entrarán en juego Desmond y Faraday. Por cierto, me ha parecido que el capítulo recupera la narración lostiana y la relaciones entre personajes, con lo que acaba con el rollo ese de los viajes en el tiempo y de tratar de dar soluciones a los que llaman la "mitología", que está bien como contexto pero no como hecho central, ya que no era Lost como lo conocemos. Lost es una serie de personajes y sus relaciones, de psicología, filosofía, etc...y los misterios sólo es el contexto perfecto para desarrollar la trama...si la mitología se vuelve el tema principal se convierte en una serie de ciencia-ficción más. Ahora que ya han situado a los personajes en el tablero...welcome lost!! --83.55.67.194 17:24 26 mar 2009 (UTC)PakLost Mmmm... Puede que el futuro no cambie en cosas muy importantes (en plan que Ben no muera xq debe existir y tal) xo esta claro que TODO el cambio que se está produciendo en el pasado tiene que tener repercusión en el futuro, ya qes evidente x ej que si Sawyer, Jack y tal siguen en DharmaVille, van a vigilar a Ben creciendo de cerca y no creo que pudiera pasar la purga de la misma manera que la vimos, x lo qcreo que lo dq ellos vivan en el pasado no pasó antes, está pasando ahora, lo están cambiando ahora... sé que es muy confuso, pero en serio, yo lo veo clarísimo,jaja, están cambiando el pasado x 1vez, no como en esas pelis en que lo cambian y el futuro ya estaba hecho según ese cambio. Un beso! --Princesa Perdida 17:27 26 mar 2009 (UTC) y si... y si los losties ayudaron a Ben con la purga???? no kreo ke kieran matar tanta gente, pero no veo porke kieran seguir con dharma, le los sigan mandando, ademas Richard sabe ke Sawyer y6a lo conoce.... No me convence En serio crees qlos losties ayudarían a Ben a matar a toda esa gente? A gente a la que Sawyer, Jin, Juliett les tienen cariño ya que han vivido de momento 3 años cn todos ellos? No sé, no me convence...--Princesa Perdida 17:41 26 mar 2009 (UTC) No van aparticipar de la purga Los losties no vana participar de la purga, faltan mas de 10 años para eso, donde si van a tener que ver es en el incidente, ahíoi está la cosa. Y cada vez que pasan los capítulos se reafirma el hecho de que nada se puede cambiar, es decir están haciendo lo que ya habian hecho cuando empezó la serie... --Gonzaloracigh 17:52 26 mar 2009 (UTC) duda de kate otra duda que me salta en este capítulo son las palabras de Kate con respecto a que sus motivos para volver a la isla eran distintos a los de los demás losties. Creo que tiene algo q ver con Aaron... --Alpert27 17:53 26 mar 2009 (UTC) hh y otra cosa!! aunq suene majadero: NADA CAMBIARÁ, lo q pasó ya está escrito, NO SE CAMBIARA EL FUTURO Obvio q es por Aaron Obvio quue los motivos de Kate tienen que ver con Aaron... --Gonzaloracigh 17:59 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Es por Aaron, fijísimo, pero ya ha dejado a Sawyer con la duda que es lo que a ella le gusta...llevar a él y a Jack locos!jaja --Princesa Perdida 18:01 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Losties Los losties del 77 hasta ahora han tratado de no incidir mucho en el futuro por ello estan labores no notorias 2 mecanicas, 3 guardias de seguridad, 1 concerje y un chef pasan desapercibidos en el Dharmaville, si no hace rato ya hubieran intentado algo contra Bencito del 77 y tiene muy presentes lo de la Purga y lo del Incidente, ahora es cuestion de esperar a Mr. Faraday para que explique como vovleran al presente.. y como se las arregla sayid con los hostiles.. --MAOX 18:01 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Sawyer y los demás no han intentado nada contra el ben niño x eso precisamente, xq es un niño, el único que ha tenido huevos es Sayid xq es el que mejor lo conoce, y ya sabemos q cnt más lo conoces peor es jaja xo weno, q seguro q en cuanto cumpla unos añitos intentaran matarlo, y recalco intentaran... Para MAOX Si que han hecho cosas importantes, Sawyer mató a dos de los otros y despues habló con Richard. Eso ya es bastante... Sin mencionar qe juliet ayud;o en el parto de Ethan --Gonzaloracigh 18:08 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Volver al Futuroooo..... No he visto el capitulo pero viendo sus comentarios me parece un capituloooo excelente creo que al estar en el foro me resulta tener el libro de lost jajaj A mi consideracion el Futuro no se cambiara, las cosas como las encontraron en el 2004 asi estan por que ellos influyeron a que esten asi ,solo falta ver cual es el tiempo en el que regresan los ajira . a Sawyer lo veo muy trankilo creo que en esto tiene que ver Faraday , Por la conversacion que tuvieron Jack y Swyer creo que las INSTRUCCIONES fueron Intentar mantenerse con vida lo mas discretos posible , argumentando que el hara lo posible para regresar al futuro .. Creo que estamos viendo lo calculador que sera Ben de ahora en adelante Vere el capitulo y rEGRESO--200.92.175.75 18:32 26 mar 2009 (UTC)MYSHAELL 1. EL PASADO NO SE CAMBIA!!! la foto ha estado hay desde el dia que la tomaron (1977) 2. Puede que Caesar sea el hermano de Sayid pero por que no se reconocieron? 3. La purga sera el mismo dia que paso. 4. Horace (creo) menciona una tal Ann(no recuerdo bien el nombre), al parecer es un cargo alto de la ID, pero quien? 02:27 27 mar 2009 (UTC)Rafael111 Un Poco decepcionado La verdad me dejo a medias este cap. Me explico xq Sayid esta preso, pero no me dijo qienes eran las personas a las q mataban (realmente eran hombres de Widmore?), Xq Sayid lo recibe bn a Ben cuando construye las casas para los pobres y medio q le hace caso y desp le dice a Hurley q no confie en el q haga todo lo contrario e incluso le de una advertencia casi una amenaza de q si se vuelven a cruzar va a ser feo para ambos... Ademas dejan abiertas otras cosas me estan cortando muchos detalles de lost la verdad, osea no me termino de convencer... Ademas el de la ID no era torturador sino q se encarga de sacarle informacion a las personas... Con el Flashback de Sayid me esperaba mas la verdad... Con el q me voy a qdar boquiabierto (espero) sera con el de Daniel Faraday y el de Desmond Hume... Ya q qiero saber si Penny esta muerta (espero q no) y como la isla aun no ha terminado con Desmond.... En cuanto al nombre de los proximos capitulos como el de "The variable" creo q deja abierta una posibilidad de q se pueda cambiar algo en el futuro, X mas q yo creo q lo q paso paso y listo, este titulo nos abre una chance habra q ver... --Tu constante 02:32 27 mar 2009 (UTC) No es un cargo de la ID, es la universidad donde estudiaron los Dharma. Ahora te busco la info 190.188.103.227 05:46 27 mar 2009 (UTC)MaTHiaS Ben "May the force be with you" Si continuamos con la idea de que "lo que pasó, pasó", y después de haber visto la increible capacidad manipuladora que tiene Ben al mejor estilo Jedi, jeje. Yo creo que existe la posibilidad de que esto haya siempre sucedido de esta manera: Sawer, Juliet, etc. se unen a Dharma en 1974, Hurley, Jack, Kate y Sayid llegan en el '77. Sayid intenta matar a Ben y Ben se recupera, pero la presencia de Sayid provoca que se termine develando la "verdadera identidad" de todo el resto de los "Oceanic's". Por ende, los terminan mandado devuelta a tierra firme - acá me pregunto qué pasará, ¿aparecerán en 1977 en tierra firme? - y por eso no mueren en la purga. Quizás Widmore deba salir de la isla también por culpa de ellos. En el 2004, Ben se las arregla para hacer que todos estén en el Oceanic 815 y los vuelve a la isla, encargándose de que nadie vaya a buscarlos. Ahora, para rellenar esto, nos faltaría ver un poco de Widmore en la isla, para poder hacernos una idea de cuál es el objetivo de cada uno. --Lostartistsoul 02:52 27 mar 2009 (UTC) Pista de aterrizaje La pista de aterrizaje no estaba cuando llegaron a la isla, la construyen quizas los losties del 77, Jin o puede que los hostiles... Pero lo que cambian ahora en el pasado no habia ocurrido cuando llegaron a la isla. Desmond recuerda lo de Faraday pasados muchos años, y porque no lo recuerda des del primer capítulo? Pues porque los cambios que hacen en el pasado modifican el futuro. En relación al primer comentario de MAOX, no se si he entendido bien pero... Ben del 77 no puede conocer a Sayid, no? unicamente conoce Sayid a Ben. Por otro lado, en qué momento consta que Widmore no fué el responsable del avión en el mar? Dawn00 En serio creeis que César es el hermano de Sayid?? xo si es latino, no oriental... tmpc busquemos cosas dnd no las hay!! un beso--Princesa Perdida 12:40 27 mar 2009 (UTC) -------------------- ------------------- ------------------- La pista no la crean cuando a sawyer y kate le hacen picar piedras? Creo que cuando el pregunta que estan construyendo le dicen una pista de aterrizaje. Acerca de la pista de aterrisaje La pista de aterrisaje fue empezada(o estaban a medias) en la temporada 3, el aterrisaje del Ajira 316 sucedio en el 2007,(si no, no hubiera un corto que dice 30an~os Antes)....(NO ES UN SPOILER)En un Podcast oficial, dicen que Jacob le dice a alguien acerca de la pista an~os atras...186.80.39.18 22:14 27 mar 2009 (UTC)